Mortal Life
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Prussia, no, wait, Gilbert struggles with the changes in life that come with no longer being a country.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kinda sad story I'm sorry...**

This was it, his first day as a human, or he thought it was, he didn't know for sure, it might have been a few weeks, he had no idea really…

Things had been getting slower, days seemed to drag now.

It was almost sickening, he didn't know how to react, he'd never seen this happen before. He hoped the others wouldn't forget him.

No, they wouldn't, he knew they wouldn't.

They came to see him off, as he left for town, his first day of his so called new life, the day he'd been dreading for he wasn't sure how long.

"What was the name you chose?" his younger brother asked, his voice straining slightly.

"Gilbert," the former country announced, forcing himself to smile.

He'd dressed himself in his finest clothes, the most necessary of his belongings in a black wheeled suitcase. He smiled at the group of people who'd gathered to wish him well, friends and former enemies. He tried to memorise their faces, he didn't want to forget any of them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hungary said, tears in her eyes, pulling him into a tight hug, "You better write to me, or I promise I will come after you."

Gilbert let out a small huff, patting her arm, "Of course I will, once every week… my time I mean," he gave her a shaky smile, "You're not gunna cry are you? Come on Hungary, don't do that to me," he forced a chuckle.

Germany, patted Gilbert's shoulder as the other countries said goodbye in shaking tones, with awkward hugs. The man was near tears by the time they were finished, he really didn't want to leave, he felt his brother pull him to the side.

"I know what you're going to say," Gilbert said with a fake smirk, "That you're going to miss me and life won't be the same without me on your couch all the time, so save it ok?"

Germany shook his head, chewing his lip as he looked over his older brother, "No," he said weakly, "I just wanted to say that," he exhaled softly, the words obviously paining him, "I want you to be happy, ok? I know you haven't been in this life-" Gilbert opened his mouth to protest but Germany continued with a shake of his head, "- but you can be in your new life, I want you to be happy."

Gilbert bit his lip, tears finally coming to his eyes after a whole day of holding them back, he nodded weakly before giving his brother a hug. He wiped his eyes as he pulled away, smiling genuinely for the first time that day as a few tears managed to escape him, he wiped them away quickly and gave a small nod.

"I'd better get going," he said softly, "I have to pick up my keys by midday."

His brother lifted his bag into the car they had bought for him and bid him goodbye, waving as the man started the car and began to drive off.

Every fibre of him screamed to stay, he'd been so comfortable in his old life, but he'd been in a rut, he knew it really, it was best for him to go, his time had come.

His brother had set him up in the outskirts of one of his old cities, he'd not been there in years, but by the looks of it it hadn't changed much, other than the small odd seeds of technology that had sprouted; satellite dishes on the sides of houses, telephone wires strung over the skyline.

When he'd last been here it was a quaint little place, now I seemed so busy, not that he minded the bustle, he was sure it would be fun, it sure looked it.

He picked up his keys from the estate agents and drove himself to his house, it was a nice location, only 5 minutes away from a corner shop that happened to sell beer…

The house was… cosy, not exactly small, fully fitted with postmodern furnishings, it seemed like a place a young couple would get, he supposed it fit a man of… how old was he meant to be? 20?

He found places for his belongings and set out to nearby shop to buy some food and of course some beer, he felt he needed it now more than ever.

He walked round the shop with his basket, picking out the essentials, he found himself stalling as he got to the counter: he didn't recognise this money… Germany had given him a wallet filled with cash, but he didn't... what was this?!

"Are you ok?" the tall blonde woman behind the counter said, smiling softly.

For the first time he could remember Gilbert found himself at a loss for words, it had been so long since he'd talked to someone new, he wasn't quite sure he remembered how to. "Uh, yes, I just," he chuckled softly, his head bowed, "I don't know this money…"

She smiled and took the wallet from him, counting out the change and taking a note, "There… Where are you from?" she inquired happily, "Your German is very good."

"I'm from, uh…" he shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter," he let himself mumble, "Thank you though," he added, looking up to smile back at her.

She cocked her head, finally seeing him properly, "What intriguing eyes," she said almost in awe, she smiled and cleared her throat, busying herself with the money, "Sorry," she said quickly.

"They're real," he boasted, puffing his chest slightly, "My hair too."

"Oh," she said, looking at him again, the smile soft in her face, "That's very interesting."

Gilbert let out a small exhale, watching her put this items in bags. "You know I'm new in town, my first time living on my own properly," he stated, trying to sound proud and not at all intimidated.

"Good for you," she said, handing him his bag and his wallet, "That must be kind of scary…"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, chewing his lip as he contemplated the next sentence "…I don't suppose you'd mind showing me round? I'm feeling sort of disorientated."

She let out a small huff and eventually gave him a nod, "Sure," she said with a smile, "I finish work at 5… Where is it you live?"

"Number 26, just down the road," Gilbert said, trying to stop the glee showing on his face.

She nodded, "You can cook me dinner," she smiled, "But I'm getting my friend to pick me up after, to make sure you're not a creep."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, "I'm not a creep, well, not more than any other man at least."

"Then I'll see you at 5."

"Wait," Gilbert said quickly, stalling himself as he moved to leave, "What was your name?"

She smiled softly, "It's Monika, yours?"

He paused for a moment, struggling to remember his own name, "Uh, Gilbert, you can call me Gil, though."

He left the shop with his bags and began to fill his cupboards when he got home. The realisation hit him as he sat on his laptop, blogging, around an hour later.

This was going to be his first date.

Ever.

**There will be more, Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to find it hard to write again, stupid winter...**

Gilbert hated being at home on his own, he'd _never_ been on his own before, he couldn't cope, he hated the silence, he hated not being able to feel anyone else in the house, he hated feeling alone.

He felt so lost.

He'd not seen Monika in a week, she'd gone to America for to visit family.

He felt he'd gone too fast with her, but he couldn't help it, he needed to feel close to someone.

He missed his brother, his friends, nothing could take away the pit in his stomach that told him no one was listening, no one cared.

Maybe he should get a dog?

He should have taken one when he left.

He shook his head, who was he kidding? He couldn't have a dog, he worked 8 hours a day and travel took an hour. He couldn't leave a dog alone for that long.

Maybe a cat…?

He needed to get out.

Maybe go out to a club?

He didn't feel like going on his own.

He picked up the phone to call one of his new work mates, a young boy called Oliver, probably the best friend he'd made, he was unusually lovely though Gilbert swore he had a mean streak to him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him drunk…

Nah.

He swallowed hard and shook his head, he'd go on his own, make a friend there. He'd gotten quite good at the whole 'socialising' thing. He'd been human for a year and by his count he'd talked to 254 new people, out of those new people he'd made 13 friends.

That ratio didn't seem too bad.

Maybe by the end of the night he could make it 14.

He cracked his knuckles and stretched as he got up, walking into his large bedroom and opening the walk in wardrobe, he picked out a clean shirt and a pair of dark trousers.

He dressed himself and left his apartment, stowing his keys and his wallet in his pocket.

He lined up between an incredibly handsome man and an incredibly gorgeous woman. He introduced himself with a smile. The girl, she said, was waiting for a friend, the man told him to fuck off.

Gilbert chuckled softly, "That's a nice way to greet someone. Are you in a bad mood or are you always like this?"

The man huffed and shrugged, looking away, "It's none of your fucking business."

Gilbert smiled, "Well in that case perhaps you'd like to get piss drunk with me?"

"I'm not gay," the man snapped, frowning at him.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "I asked if you wanted a drink not a dick in your arse. Look, I just want someone to sit with so I don't look like a loser. Will you do it or not?"

The man paused, looking over to the front of the line, "Yeah, fine. But don't try anything."

"I have a girlfriend," Gilbert said slowly, "I don't want to bang you, ok?"

He shook his head as they entered the club, the loud music thumping in his head, he found it oddly calming.

The loud noise, the bustle, it made him feel better.

He bought the man, whose name he later learned was Luciano, a few shots, the same number for himself, drinking them quickly.

He was drunk before he knew it, he may had a high tolerance when he was a country but as a human he found it was far easier to knock him off his feet.

The man sat with him was equally drunk within an hour, stumbling up to the odd half sober woman and making a pass at them, more often than not managing to get a number, much to Gilbert's surprise.

Monika had made out that most women around here weren't 'easy', but Luciano seemed to be wooing them easily enough.

He soon found himself sitting on his own, the other guy had gone off somewhere with one of the girls to do something disgusting probably.

He sipped his drink, watching all the people have fun. He should have invited Oliver, he should have known he couldn't make friends in this kind of environment.

"Hey," he said to a woman as she passed, the one he recognised from the line, "Did you find your friend?"

She nodded, waving over towards a table of women, they waved back and smiled.

Gilbert nodded, "Oh… They seem nice, I hope you have a good night."

She stood still for a moment, smiling at him, "You could come and sit with us if you want? Amy's single?" she almost sang the last word, sending a small shiver down Gilbert's spine.

He forced a smile, "Uh, I'm in a relationship, actually, but I'll come sit with you that'll be awesome."

"Ok then come on," she took his hand and led him to their table, sitting him down between the three other girls there who smiled and giggled at him.

"I like your hair," one of the girls said with a fake sweetness to her voice, she lifted a hand to begin playing with it, "Oh it's so soft, do you use a special shampoo?"

"I use my girlfriend's shampoo actually," he chuckled, pulling away from her slightly. "It's honey and apricot, or something like that."

"Oh you have a girlfriend..?" one of the other girls moaned, "Why did you bring him over here if you knew he had a girlfriend?"

"He's nice!"

They began to bicker between themselves about how the whole point of them coming out was to find that Amy girl a boyfriend, or one night stand at least, they weren't here to make friends.

Gilbert leant back on his seat and downed the rest of his drink. Tonight had not gone as planned, he was bored and not even slightly buzzed.

He heard his phone ringing from his pocket, he pulled it out, his heart leaping as he read the name 'Monika' flashing on the screen.

"Hey babe," he cooed as he answered, holding his finger to his ear to help block out some of the noise.

"Hey," Monika said back, "I'm home, where are you?"

Gilbert perked up, smiling widely, "I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?"

"No, today," she stated, pausing for a moment, "Are you at a club, Gil?" she asked.

"Yes," he said sweetly, "I didn't want to be in the house on my own."

Monika's small chuckled echoed down the phone, Gilbert's spirits rising at the sound, "Well I'm home now, come on, I brought you some local beer."

His eyes widened slightly, "Awesome! You really _do_ love me." He smiled down the phone, listening to the silence for a moment. "I'm on my way home."

He left the four girls, not that they noticed they were too busy talking amongst themselves. He got a taxi, paying him extra to get him home fast.

He smiled as he walked into his house, seeing Monika's red and black bags by the door.

"Monika where are you?" he asked loudly as he looked round the livingroom.

"Kitchen," she called softly.

He walked through, smiling at the sight of her, "Welcome home, I missed you."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review.**


End file.
